


Запас крови

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: К её подошвам прилипала мокрая земля, Помощница поскальзывалась с каждым шагом, сделанным в сторону Центра ветеранов. Из-за дождя, покрывавшего её лицо, она могла различать лишь очертания кованого забора. Она была в ста ярдах от своей цели, но из-за боли в уставших ногах складывалось ощущение, будто пробежать придётся не менее тысячи."Пожалуйста, будь в порядке. Пожалуйста, будь в порядке. Пожалуйста, будь в порядке"
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 2





	Запас крови

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [blood bank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510591) by [starkravingcap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkravingcap/pseuds/starkravingcap). 



Лёгкие Помощницы горели.

К её подошвам прилипала мокрая земля, Помощница поскальзывалась с каждым шагом, сделанным в сторону Центра ветеранов. Из-за дождя, покрывавшего её лицо, она могла различать лишь очертания кованого забора. Она была в ста ярдах от своей цели, но из-за боли в уставших ногах складывалось ощущение, будто пробежать придётся не менее тысячи.

_«Пожалуйста, будь в порядке. Пожалуйста, будь в порядке. Пожалуйста, будь в порядке»_

Она проникла внутрь, оставляя следы от грязных подошв на асфальте. Где-то справа от неё завыл недавно созданный Судья, и в душе Помощницы поселилась тревога.

Люди были везде. Центр, как и в лучшие дни, был переполнен, и сейчас Помощница не могла пройти и пары футов, чтобы не наткнуться на «Верных» Иакова. Она лавировала, уклонялась и расталкивала всех, пока не добралась до главной двери. Николас ждал её.

Николас нравился Помощнице больше всех из «Верных» — он был молод и добр, всегда приходил на помощь. А ещё он чертовски круто стрелял, но в данный момент это не имело для неё значения.

Она схватила его за плечи, тяжело дыша. Её голова сильно кружилась, и на секунду Помощница испугалась, что свалится в обморок прямо здесь.

— Я прибежала, как только услышала, — часто дыша, проговорила она. Казалось, в её горле образовался мерзкий ком, — скажи мне, что он в порядке.

— С ним всё в порядке, — заверил её Николас, и его губы изогнулись в полуулыбке, — он сейчас спорит с доктором в лазарете.

Казалось, каждая частичка её тела расслабилась, испытав облегчение. Помощница отпустила Николаса и закрыла лицо ладонями.

— Чёрт, — пробормотала она, — хорошо. Слава богу.

Её руки безвольно повисли по бокам. Николас ободряюще сжал её плечо. На мгновение Помощница задалась вопросом, в каком виде предстала перед ним: мокрая, грязная, жадно хватающая ртом воздух.

— Спасибо, — произнесла она после нескольких секунд молчания, — спасибо за то, что сообщил.

— Не за что, — добродушно ответил Николас.

Помощница кивнула ему и, развернувшись, поспешила в лазарет.

***

Лазарет был практически полностью занят, множество людей суетливо перемещались туда-сюда, заправляя кровати, обрабатывая медицинские инструменты и ухаживая за больными и ранеными. Помощница не особенно удивилась тому, что Иаков горячо спорил с доктором, сидя на одной из кроватей в углу.

— Со мной всё хорошо! — выпалил Иаков, выглядя при этом далеко не «хорошо» в рваной рубашке, залитой кровью. Постельное бельё было забрызгано багровыми пятнами, а на полу валялось смятое кровавое полотенце.

В груди Помощницы всё закололо от смеси облегчения и ужаса, наполнивших её. Сид был жив, но она понятия не имела, что с ним случилось и как. Она приблизилась к нему, стараясь ступать как можно громче, и Иаков наконец повернулся к ней, нахмурившись.

— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил он.

По её щекам ручейками катились дождевые капли вперемешку со слезами. Её джинсы были покрыты грязью, и она всё ещё пыталась отдышаться.

Помощница слишком переволновалась, чтобы придумать нормальный саркастичный ответ. Вместо этого она, сделав пару шагов, оказалась практически вплотную к Иакову, а затем крепко обняла его.

— Боже… С тобой всё в порядке? — Помощница уткнулась головой в его шею.

— Не начинай, — раздражённо проворчал он, — я в порядке.

Кто-то прочистил горло — доктор сообщила о своём присутствии — и Помощница неохотно отпустила Сида, на секунду прижав свои губы к его горлу и смирившись с тем, что позднее он непременно надерёт ей за это задницу.

— Он _не_ в порядке, — строгим тоном сказала доктор, посмотрев на пятна крови на рубашке Иакова, — ему нанесли ножевое ранение.

— Совсем незначительное, — перебил её Сид.

Глаза Помощницы устремились на марлевую повязку, прикреплённую к торсу Иакова. Она увидела, как повязка была пропитана кровью, будто на неё обильно пролили вино.

— _Довольно_ , — возразила доктор, — Вам следует отдыхать, а не спорить с каждым, кто осмелится побеспокоиться о Вашем самочувствии.

Прежде чем Иаков успел что-либо ответить, Помощница отчаянно взглянула на доктора. И тут же почувствовала на себе мрачный взгляд Сида.

— Спасибо, что позаботились о нём, — искренне поблагодарила она, — не могли бы Вы оставить нас на минуту?

На мгновение на лице доктора появилось насмешливое выражение, однако она мягко кивнула и, развернувшись на каблуках, вышла из комнаты. Как только Помощница убедилась в том, что её точно не услышат посторонние, то позволила себе всхлипнуть. Её бедное сердце нервно стучало в груди.

— Зачем ты пришла?

Помощница вскинула брови и скрестила руки на груди.

— Мне сообщили, что тебя ранили, — измученным голосом произнесла она, — неужели так сложно поверить в то, что есть люди, которые хотят о тебе позаботиться?

Сид ничего не ответил. Некоторое время он просто смотрел на Помощницу с безразличным выражением, после чего, встав с кровати, подошёл к ней и убрал мокрые пряди с её лица. Тёплые кончики пальцев задержались на её влажной коже.

— Я в порядке, — повторил он, на этот раз увереннее, и опустил руку на её плечо.

Если бы они были здесь совсем одни, Помощница поцеловала бы его. Но вокруг них были больные и раненые, к тому же, доктор могла находиться неподалёку. Поэтому Помощница просто положила ладонь на его руку.

— Я позволю себе слишком много, если попрошу тебя отдохнуть хотя бы раз в жизни?

Иаков прижал руку к своей повязке и усмехнулся.

— Смело.

Паника, наконец, рассеялась, пусть и немного. Помощница всё ещё чувствовала покалывание, ощущала комок в горле, но в её груди уже не было той болезненной пульсации. Помощница посмотрела на марлевую повязку и вздохнула.

— Тогда ляжешь спать пораньше? — спросила она, протянув к нему руку и прикоснувшись к вороту его рубашки. — Пожалуйста. Только этой ночью. Ладно?

Иаков смотрел на неё дольше обычного, прежде чем смягчиться.

— Ладно.


End file.
